Hello, Mrs Matchmaker Can You Make Me A Match?
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: This is just a collection of one-shots containing different Slash couples. I encourage you to send me requests. I'll do any slash couple you want me too. Slash don't like don't read. Rating might change in later chapters
1. Punk and John Cena Make It All Go Away

**Hello, my Peeps! Here are new story/stories I've been working on. Every chapter will be about a different slash couple. Yes, all of the couples will be SLASH so if you don't like you don't read! I will take requests if you want me to write a certain couple but it MUST BE A SLASH COUPLE. This is just an excuse for me to get away with putting two people you could never see together or could see together and putting them into a collection so enjoy and review!**

**Warning: Slash! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. They belong to Vince McMahon. **

First Couple: CM Punk (Phil)/John Cena

**Before Money in the Bank:**

CM Punk sat in the corner of his locker room. He sighed knowing in a few minutes he had to perform in front of his hometown and…against…him. Someone knocked on the door of the locker room. Phil was too busy with his thoughts he didn't hear the knock. Phil felt arms around his neck. He looked over his shoulder and smiled up at his lover.

"You nervous?" Cena asks. Phil nodded, "Come here." John says pulling Phil onto his lap. "Whatever happens out there I will still love you."

"But…what if I hurt you? I hate us fighting in the ring. I don't want to hurt you." Phil says.

"Baby, I'm strong. Don't worry." John says resting his head on Phil's shoulder.

"But…I'm leaving after tonight. How are we going to see each other?" Phil asks.

"Babe…I'm sure Vince will let you stay at the arenas with me. You are his son." John says, "Are you worried the fans will hate you if you leave?" Phil nodded, "Who cares? All that matters is that I love you and always will."

"Really?" Phil asks.

"Yes." John says.

"Prove it." Phil says. John laughed and pulled Phil's head closer to his and kissed him softly. Phil wanted more than John was providing and stuck his tongue into John's mouth. They had to break for air. "That's it? Nothing else?" Phil pouted.

"We're next, we don't have time. You'll get something afterwards." John promised. And with that John pulled Phil towards the curtain, "You'll do great. Go get 'em baby." John says smacking Phil's butt. Phil smiled and went to the ring with new confidence. He couldn't wait till after the match.


	2. Vince and Eric Falling for You

**Hey! Here I am again! To all my WWE Prom followers who are also reading this story I will have it updated soon I promise. I've just been swamped with just about everything. Anywho for the people who don't know me as a writer in all my wrestling stories, Shane, Phil, Mark and Hunter are Vince's kids. Shane and Phil are twins. Hunter, Shane and Phil are Vince's by insemination. Linda is their mother. Mark was adopted and taken away from Kane when they were kids. Got it, good! On with the chapter this one was requested by LCHime who is awesome! Love you LCHime! This isn't my best one but I tried. I'm working on your other requests too but I want them to be great for you guys! So enjoy and keep up the requests!**

**Warnings: Slash! Don't like don't read!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. It all belongs to V-Mac and TNA. **

**Vince McMahon/Eric Bischoff: Falling for You**

Eric and Vince were laying on the bed. Eric's head was on Vince's chest.

"Do you remember when you first fell for me?" Eric asks looking up at Vince. Vince chuckled and nodded

**Flashback:**

Phil and Shane were both in bed. Mark and Hunter had stayed up to watch WCW Monday Nitro. Vince sighed and decided to watch it with them after all he didn't spend a lot of time with his two oldest children. They were always busy or well to old to hang with their father in front of their friends. And not to mention they probably don't want to be caught handing out with their boss who happens to also be their dad.

"What's going on?" Vince asks sitting next to Mark on the couch.

"Eric Bischoff's challenging you to a match." Hunter says. Mark looks at Vince and smiles. Vince knows this look. He wants him to accept the challenge and shut him up. Vince just smiled back and turned to the TV. Eric was in the middle of the ring wearing a black jacket. His confidence was so…overwhelming. Vince watched him with amazement. He was young, younger than Vince that was. Vince thought 'He's hot. I've got to meet him. He's so confident with that microphone. Why can't I be that confident? His voice was calming to hear. God, I could marry this dude.' Hunter elbowed Mark and gestured to Vince. Mark smiled and laughed loudly snapping Vince out of his now dirty thoughts. Vince looked back at Mark and Hunter who were smiling ear to ear.

"What?" Vince asks. Mark starts laughing. Vince crossed his arms. Hunter busted out laughing making Mark laugh harder. After about a minute Vince joined in and they were all laughing hysterically.

_**The Following Week**_:

Vince sat down on the couch hoping Eric would be on again. He needed to see him, to hear him. Vince just watched Mark and Hunter while the matches were going on. They weren't really interested in the characters all they seemed to care about was calling out the moves the wrestlers were doing. Mark knew most of the moves. Vince got up to get a drink for him and the boys. What was wrong with him? After he saw Eric he couldn't get him off his mind. Vince even went as far as looking him up on the internet. Mark and Hunter called and said Eric was on again. Vince raced to the living room, sitting down watching the TV intensely. This time Eric was in a room with a ring inside it. It was black and white and in the background said NOW. Vince sighed, 'He looks so sexy' Vince didn't even notice that Eric was taunting him. Vince didn't care what he was saying as long as he was talking. Immediately following the promo, Vince walked to his office, he called his best friend and business associate. He asked if she had Eric Bischoff's phone number. He had to meet this man he knew and he was tired of hiding and tired of waiting. He knew Eric was the one for him. After minutes of arguing Vince finally got his number. The minute Vince got to the arena the next day, he dialed Eric's number. Maybe it was because he was afraid he'd chicken out or maybe its because he was afraid someone was going to stop him.

"Hello?" Eric asks

"Um…hi. This is Vince McMahon with the WWF (WWE) is this Eric Bischoff?" Vince asks nervously. Hunter, Mark, Phil and Shane all walked in while Vince was on the phone. Vince rolled his eyes and signaled to give him a minute.

"Yes. This is he. What can I do for you, Vincent?" Eric asks.

"I was wondering if maybe…um…uh…you'd like to go out on a…um…date with me?" Vince says shyly. Mark squeaked with excitement. Hunter put his hand over his mouth shutting him up.

"Uh…right…I'd love to. How about Friday at 8?" Eric asks.

"Yeah. Do you know where my house is? I'll have to get a babysitter." Vince says.

"WE DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!" Phil and Shane yell.

"Yeah I know where you live. I'll be there around 7:30? That sound okay?" Eric asks.

"Sounds great see you then." Vince says, smiling.

**End of Flashback:**

Eric cuddled more into Vince while Vince was telling the story.

"Mmmm…I remember when you called me. I was thrilled." Eric says. Eric looked up at Vince and smiled. He kissed his lips, "So that's how you fell for me?" Vince rolled over on top of Eric.

"And that's how I fell for you." Vince says kissing Eric's lips softly.


	3. Kaz and Raven Why do I do this?

**Hey all I'm back I'm SOOOO sorry it took me so long but I've been going through some stuff so it has been taking me a while to update There is also a mention of Past Stevie/Raven. I'm too in love with that couple to not put it in the story! And also this takes place during their Serotonin days. But anywho this couple has been requested by Demoniac Bastard Scorpio I hope you enjoy! **

**Warnings: Slash and violence**

**Kaz/Raven: Why do I do this?**

Raven walked to the ring, Kaz was standing in the ring with the other members of serotonin. Kaz turned around and sighed. He knew what was coming; he'd lost the match. Kaz shook his head as Raven signaled for him to kneel down. Raven grinned; he was going to enjoy this. He always enjoyed the misfortune and pain of others especially the ones he loved. He'd always done it. His father beat him and yet told him he loved him so that really all he's known. Raven thought that Kaz would know why he did the things he did to him. Raven pushed Kaz down and smacked the kendo stick hard on his back. Kaz grimaced, Raven did it again and again and again until he felt a feeling he'd felt only once before…guilt. He didn't know what to think. He dropped the kendo stick and ran backstage. Kaz looked at the rest of serotonin confused, Kaz ran after him. Raven hated this feeling, he hated the way it made him feel but most of all he hated that it always made him think of him…Stevie. He remembered all the times that he'd beat him and didn't tell him why, he remembered Stevie would still help him and work with him even though he treated him like dirt. He remembered when he finally told Stevie how he felt, but worst of all he remembered when he died. Kaz ran to the locker room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw Raven balled up in the corner crying. Kaz slowly walked over to him. He sat next to him.

"If you want to talk about it you can with me. I'm here for you." Kaz says. He put his hand on Raven's shoulder. Raven sniffles standing up and walking out of the room without saying a word. Raven walked the hallways not knowing what to do or what to say to Kaz to show his love for him. He was looking at his feet not paying attention when he ran into someone. Raven looks up to see Tommy Dreamer. Tommy smiles at Raven.

"What's wrong?" Tommy asks. Raven shakes his head; he didn't want to talk about this. He tried to move around Tommy but Tommy stopped him, "Raven…what is wrong?" Raven sighs he pulled Tommy into a closet.

"I…I think I'm in love with Kaz…" Raven says whispering. Tommy grins.

"That's great!" Tommy says, he looked at Raven who didn't look as thrilled, "Isn't it?"

"No! What…what if he doesn't like me like that or worse he does but he can't get past the fact that I beat the crap out of him every Thursday?" Raven asks. Tommy shook his head.

"Raven…you worry too much…just…go for it!" Tommy says. Raven sighs.

"Yeah look at what happened the last time that happened!" Raven says. Tommy frowns.

"Raven…that was three years ago…Stevie would want you to be happy…he'd want you to move on and Kaz is a fantastic guy that would treat you right." Tommy says trying to get through to his best friend. Raven looks at Tommy and nods.

"Yeah you're right…" Raven says. Tommy smiles and puts his hand on Raven's shoulder.

"I'll help you." Tommy says.

**Next Thursday:**

Tommy and Raven had it all planned out. Raven would go out get ready to do his thing but right as he went to whip Kaz he'd run backstage. Raven said that he didn't want to do this inside the ring and he wanted to get it done when he was being his mean self. Raven walked out to the ring and called for Serotonin to come down to the ring. He signaled for Kaz to kneel down.

"You have failed me, Kazarian…now you will pay." Raven says getting ready to inflict pain to his love. He stopped the kendo stick in midair dropping it running backstage. Kaz looked at Havok and Martyr. They just shrugged. Kaz ran after Raven for a second time. Raven was backstage with his head in his hands on the stairs. A cameraman was behind a post trying to hide filming the two men. Kaz walked over to him.

"Raven? Are…are you…okay?" Kaz asks. Raven looks up at Kaz, his make-up smeared.

"I…I…" Raven stuttered, "I can't…" Raven says standing up trying to walk away. Kaz turns Raven around. Their eyes met, Raven looks down not wanting to look him in the eyes. Kaz put his hand under Raven's chin.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Kaz asks. Raven sighs it was now or never.

"Because! I…I love you!" Raven shouts. The cameraman smirks and zooms in. Kaz didn't know what to think. Kaz grins.

"Well…I love you too." Kaz says. Raven looks up at Kaz, shocked.

"Really?" Raven asks. Kaz laughs pulling Raven into a fierce kiss.

"What does that tell you?" Kaz asks, cocky. Raven laughs and kisses Kaz again. The girls in the crowd started chanting 'That's hot' loudly. Raven shook his head.

"Crap…we are screwed!" Raven says.

"What makes you say that?" Kaz asks.

"We are as bad as WWE now…kissing on camera!" Raven says. Kaz laughs and shrugs.

"Who gives a crap?" Kaz says, "We already know we are far to hotter than the WWE guys."


	4. Cena and Orton Touch Me

**Hello all this one-shot is for Vienna09! I hope you enjoy it; this is a very sexy version of Orton/Cena. Please please please review and request! **

**Warning: Slash don't like don't read and don't even bother commenting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this! **

**Cena/Orton- Touch Me**

Cena was watching the wheel wishing and hoping it wouldn't land on something stupid or…sexy. Randy was watching Cena groan when it landed on Pillow Fight Match. Cena looked at Randy. Randy smirks; Cena scoffs and punches him slightly on the arm.

"We are so screwed!" Cena says. Randy laughs at his boyfriend.

"What makes you say that?" Randy asks. Cena narrowed his eyes at him.

"You know why!" Cena says, "We are supposed to hate each other! How am I supposed to act like I hate you when you…you are on a bed and half naked?" Cena whispers. Randy laughs shaking his head.

"You'll figure it out…" Randy says, "I'll see you out there!" Randy yells running away to his locker room. Cena shook his head he couldn't believe they were going to do this.

**Main event that night: **

Justin Roberts was trying not to laugh when he was announcing the main event. He cleared his throat.

"The next match is a Pillow Fight Match…the first person to break open the pillow and spill the feathers over the opponent is declared the winner…" Justin says, as Randy Orton's music started playing the crowd wasn't sure if this was for real or not. Everything was set up in the ring, a bed and 5 large pillows, "Introducing first weighing in at 235 pounds from St. Louis, Missouri…Randy Orton!" The crowd booed him as he walked the ring. He sat on the bed waiting for Cena to make his entrance. This was going to be fun Randy thought. There was a long pause before Cena's music rang out the crowd went wild, "And now…weighing in at 251 pounds from West Newbury, Massachusetts…John Ceeeennnnaaaa!" John smiled at the crowd and did his signature salute and ran into the ring. He looks at the bed and frowns. This was not going to be fun John thought. The bell rang and Randy grabbed a pillow. Randy smirks at John. John shakes his head at him, but grins back at him. Cena picks up a pillow off the bed and climbs on. John looks Randy up and down. He sighs; he put on extra baby oil just to turn him on. Randy smacked John with the pillow. John grins and smacked Randy with his. Randy rolls over on top of John. John gulped and pushed him off. He slipped under the bottom rope taking a breather trying to compose himself. Randy looks at him and shakes his head. John turns around and looks at Randy.

"Relax!" Randy whispers to him. John nods slightly and got back into the ring. Randy grins and pulls John to him their chests touching. John could feel Randy's heartbeat he looks at him and sighs knowing Randy wanted to do. John lies back on the bed. The male fans were booing; the females were cheering thinking it was cute. Randy climbed on top of John straddling him. John pulled Randy to him kissing his lips. Randy pulled away climbing off sitting at the edge of the bed. John gulped hoping Randy wasn't too upset. John made his way over to Randy he picked up a pillow and hit him with it, it broke and feathers spilled over Randy. Randy smiles, "You are so going to pay for that!" John signaled for Randy to give it his best shot. Randy grins and started walking out of the ring. John pouted.

"Randall!" John yells stomping. Randy turned around at smiles at his boyfriend.

"What?" Randy asks.

"I need you…" John says.

"Need me to what?" Randy asks, teasingly.

"Need you to touch me!" John yells at his lover. Randy grins and pulls Cena to him. He pulled him into a fierce passionate kiss. John grins and put his hand around Randy's neck. Randy grins.

"You do realize we are going to get some serious flak from the locker room…" Randy asks. John laughs.

"I don't care." John says.

"Oh really? But you care about what our TNA friends think…" Randy says reminding John. John shrugs.

"Don't want to give them too many ideas…well at least people will know that we were the first ones to kiss in front of millions of people…" John says grinning walking out of the ring high fiving the crowd. He turned around on top of the stage and blew a kiss to Randy. That was not as fun as I thought it was going to be Randy thought. John smiles backstage walking to the locker room. That was a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be John thought.


	5. Miz and Riley Jealousy Gets you Nowhere

**Finally got a day where I didn't have to do something! So here is Miz and Alex Riley for Cdand941). Review and request anything slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea**

**Miz and Alex Riley Jealousy Gets You Nowhere**

Alex was silent in the locker room all the guys especially his boyfriend Mike were wondering what was wrong.

"Yo! Mike & Ike what's wrong with Rolo?" Truth asks. Mike shrugged.

"I don't know, Twixey." Mike says. Alex scoffs gets up and is about to leave when Mike stops him, "Reece's, what's wrong?" Mike asks. Alex looks at him and then looks at Truth.

"Him…" Alex says pointing at Truth, "He's what's wrong! I hate this storyline! The way you've been acting with him!"

"Wait, are you telling me you're jealous? Alex we are just friends." Mike says.

"Yeah well you either go to Hunter and tell him to end this storyline…or it'll be the end of me and you!" The guys in the locker room 'Oohed' and 'Ahh'ed' at that. Mike was smiling.

"He's always such a drama queen…I'll show him that jealousy gets you nowhere." Mike says grabbing Truth's hand and leads him to Hunter's office.

**Monday Night Raw: **

Alex and Morrison were in a tag team match against Awesome Truth. Mike was in the ring with R-Truth's boyfriend J. Bean (Jelly Bean). Mike rolls over to Truth and hugs him. Alex was not happy the whole match they were acting like they liked each other. Truth was tagged in. He turns around and grins at Alex as Truth pulls Mike into a kiss. Alex was tagged in and starts pounding on Truth. Mike and Morrison attack each other. The whole roster came down to break up the fight. Triple H's theme song rang out.

"Miz! Truth! Listen up! I won't have this on my show! So…you're fired!" Triple H says. The roster except Riley escorted Miz and Truth out of the arena.

**At the Hotel:**

"I can't believe what just happened…" Alex says.

"Well you caused it anyways…you're the one who attacked Truth first." Morrison says walking to the elevation. Alex squeaked; he had to go apologize to Mike. He made it to their room he put the key in and opened the door to see Truth pushing Mike slightly. Mike laughs.

"Just go! Spend your night with your Jelly Bean!" Mike says.

"Later Mike and Ike! Oh hey Rolo!" Truth says walking out of the room. Mike looks up at Alex who was twirling his thumbs. Mike was about to say something but Alex cut him off.

"Look…I'm sorry I got so jealous I just can't see myself without you. And I didn't mean to get you fired…I swear." Alex says. Mike stands up and pulls Alex to the bed. Mike grins.

"It was my idea…the whole thing…except the kiss that was Truth…I know it was mean but you need to know that well jealousy isn't going to make things better…it really gets you nowhere. It was all acting" Mike says. Alex looks and him and smiles.

"I understand why you did it, Milkyway." Alex says kissing Mike passionately. Mike pulls away and reaches for his bag. He pulls out a ring box. Alex gasps.

"You are the one who said you can't see yourself without me. And I feel the same way about you." Mike says, "So, Alex Riley…will you marry me?" Alex squeaked.

"YES! Mike!" Alex says. He put the ring on his finger and hugs his fiancé. He couldn't have been happier. He didn't know what Mike was talking about jealousy does get you somewhere!


	6. Jericho and Wade Is this real?

**For Diodellemorte! Hope you like it! Review and Request anything slash with wrestlers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea.**

**Jericho & Wade: Is This Real?**

Chris felt like such an idiot falling for his rookie. The second he saw Wade he knew he was in love. But now here he was at his rookie's…boyfriend's high school reunion. And of course the theme is prom; equipped with a prom king and…king.

"It's that time of the night! To crown the kind and king of the reunion prom! And the award goes to…Wade Barrett and his date Chris Jericho!" The woman says. Wade jumped up and down and pulls Chris to the stage. The woman hands Chris the microphone. He says the first thing that comes to his mind.

"Is this real?" Chris asks. The audience laughs. Wade pulls Chris to the dance floor; 'Can't Fight this Feeling' came on.

"Chris are you okay?" Wade asks. Chris looks at him and for the first time he felt…as if nothing could stop them, "Chris!" Chris awoke to his boyfriend looking at him.

"What?" Chris asks.

"Well…you were….singing…our song." Wade says.

"Oh…it was just a dream." Chris says laying his head on Wade's chest.

"A good dream?" Wade asks. Chris looks at Wade and gets the same feeling as the dream. Chris pulls Wade into a kiss and lays his head down again.

"Yes…wonderful dream." Chris says smiling.

"I love you." Wade whispers to his lover, "Snickers."

"Love you, too, Whopper." Chris says sleepily as they both fall asleep in each other's arms.


	7. William and Christian Denial is a bitch

**For Lordpeep! Hope you like it! Read and request anything slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea!**

**William Regal and Christian: Denial is a Bitch**

'He couldn't love him. He was…obviously too young for him…plus Christian was in love with Edge…but why did he flirt with me so much?' William wondered. William Regal was in denial that was sure. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" William calls to the person. Christian waltzes into the office. William groaned as his feelings started to surface.

"Hiya, Willy Wonka!" Christian says chirpily.

"Hello Christian is there something you'd like?" William asks.

"Sure thing Willy…can you meet me out in the ring in twenty minutes?" Christian asks as he leans onto the desk getting close to Regal's face. William gulped.

"Yeah…do I need to get into my gear?" William asks.

"Nope just come as your gorgeous self!" Christian says skipping out the door. William shook his head what was this young man planning.

**Twenty minutes later:**

William was waiting in the ring. Christian's music rang out. William's nerves were going crazy.

"Hello, Willy! How are you?" Christian asks.

"Christian, what are we doing out here?" William asks.

"Well Vince said that whatever the wrestlers want to do goes…" Christian jumps into Williams arms. He smiles at William before kissing him passionately on the lips. William couldn't help but kiss him back. The girls in the crowd absolutely loved it. Christian hopped off William, he nods to him, "Yup…Denial is a bitch isn't it Willy?" Christian asks pulling William by the tie to the back.

"Yeah it is." William says smiling.


	8. Miz and Ziggler: Revenge

**Hello all this one is also for RockyGirl19! I hope you enjoy this! Please read, review and request! I'll write any slash!**

**Warnings: Slash don't like don't read, low self-esteem, possible harassment/assault **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story I only own the plot you can't take that away from me!**

**Ziggler/Miz: Revenge**

Ziggler couldn't wait till Monday Night. It was pick your own opponent and pick your own stipulation.

"Hey! Ziggler! Is this right? Are you sure this is what you want?" Arn asks looking at him with his eyes narrowed.

"Yes, sir…this is what I want." Ziggler says smiling walking away. Arn sighs and makes his way to Miz's locker room. The door was closed, Arn knocked on the door, no answer.

"Mike…can I come in?" Arn asks. No answer, Arn was getting worried something was out of place. This wasn't like Mike. Arn opened the door to an unconscious Miz blood dripping from his head. Arn rushed over to him calling for the doctors. Ziggler was in catering with his brother Briley and Big E Langston. AJ walked in smirking skipping over to Ziggler.

"Hey Ziggy did you hear what happened to your boyfriend?" AJ asks grinning.

"What? What happened?" Ziggler asks not taking her seriously.

"He was found unconscious in his locker room they think he was attacked by someone…" AJ says. Ziggler's face dropped as he rushed out of the room to the trainer's room nobody there. He gulps making his way to Mike's locker room a pit in the middle of his stomach. He gasps when he sees the EMTs wheeling out an unconscious Mike on a stretcher. Vince sees him.

"Go with him Dolph that's an order…" Vince says smiling.

"Thank you Vince…" Dolph says going over to Mike holding his hand, "I'm here Mikey…" He says as he climbs into the ambulance. They get to the hospital in no less than 5 minutes. Ziggler was told to wait in the waiting room until Mike woke up and after they were done running their tests on him. Ziggler sat down the TV on Monday Night Raw. Triple H starting off the show as usual. Ziggler couldn't help but laugh when Phil interrupted him, then out comes the Undertaker with Kane, followed by Shane then last but not least Vince. Ziggler was surprised nobody figured out that all of them were related especially now that they were all intertwined in a feud for control of the company. There was a pause when all of sudden Stephanie McMahon's music started playing. There were collective gasps and quiet squeaks around the waiting room, even the receptionist was excited. Ziggler looks down at his phone getting a text from Langston and Briley asking where he was but before he could respond two doctors approached him.

"Are you Dolph Ziggler?" The one doctor asks. Dolph nods.

"Right…I'm a huge fan of yours!" The younger doctor says, the older doctor nudged the younger one.

"Be professional! I'm sorry about him…you are here for Mike Mizanin correct?" The older doctor asks.

"Yeah how is he? Is he alright?" Ziggler asks.

"He has a pretty bad concussion he required stitches on his head where he was hit, now the police would like to talk to you but I told them that Mike needs his rest and it would be better to question you two together. He's awake and alert so you can go and see him now if you'd like." The older doctor says.

"Yes I'd love to see him thank you…I didn't catch your name…" Ziggler says.

"Oh I apologize I'm Dr. Nelson and this…" as he whispers, "Is my partner and intern…Dr. Talley. Right this way…" Ziggler smiles and follows after the two doctors.

"You got a piece of paper, Dr. Talley?" Ziggler asks. Dr. Talley nods handing a piece of notebook paper to him. Dolph signs it and hands it back to him, "Here you go…thanks for taking care of Mikey for me…"

"Wow! Oh my gosh this is great!" Dr. Talley says in a high pitched voice, as one of the nurses outside coughed, 'Fag' under their breath. Dr. Nelson looked at them with a cold stare.

"If you need anything…here's my page number call me…don't push the nurse button they can be bitches." Dr. Nelson says.

"Thanks…for everything I don't know what I would do without my Mikey…" Ziggler says sighing.

"I feel the exact same way…" Dr. Nelson says smiling at Dr. Talley. Ziggler walked into the room. Mike looks over at him grinning widely.

"Hey Dolphin…look who's on right now!" Mike says gesturing to the TV.

"Oh…Big E and AJ…wonder why they are out there…" Ziggler asks sitting down in the chair next to Mike grabbing his hand tightly.

"She's talking…" Mike says rolling his eyes. Ziggler looks at Mike.

"Do you know who did this to you Mike?" Ziggler asks.

"I didn't actually see the person…the person was behind me when I was hit…" Mike says sighing resting his head on his pillow.

"Right…let's just watch okay?" Ziggler says.

"Sure thing Dolphin…" Mike says smiling at him. He squints at the TV a video playing, "Geez that back sure does look familiar…" Ziggler grits his teeth standing up, just as AJ comes into view with a baseball bat hitting the man over the head with it. Langston looks absolutely shocked in the middle of the ring AJ cracking that crooked smile of hers her head cocked to the side.

"That bitch! She is so going to pay!" Ziggler yells his face red with anger.

"Dolph…" Mike says, "Dolph…can…please calm down okay? Can…can you hold me?" Mike asks whimpering. Dolph sighs climbing into bed with him putting his arm around him pulling Mike towards him Mike laying his head down on Dolph's chest.

"She will pay…but until then…just hold me okay?" Mike says cuddling into Dolph closing his eyes, "Dolphin…will you sing to me?"

"Of course Mikey…" Dolph says, "What do you want me to sing?"

"You are my sunshine…" Mike says. Ziggler scoffed but nodded.

**You are my sunshine  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are gray.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away**

**The other night, dear,  
>As I lay sleeping<br>I dreamed I held you in my arms.  
>When I awoke, dear,<br>I was mistaken  
>And I hung my head and cried.<strong>

**You are my sunshine,  
>My only sunshine.<br>You make me happy  
>When skies are gray.<br>You'll never know, dear,  
>How much I love you.<br>Please don't take my sunshine away.  
>Please don't take my sunshine away. <strong>

Dolph looks down at the now sleeping Mike, he kisses the top of his head, "Love you Mikey…" As he starts to drift off completely happy holding his lover in his arms.


	9. Dean Ambrose and Goldust

**Hello there and are you ready for another matchmaker story? Get ready I'm going to enjoy this one so thank you to an anonymous person for requesting it! So here it is Dean Ambrose/Goldust! Enjoy and remember to READ AND REVIEW! **

**Warning: Possible cusswords, slash meaning Male/Male relationships so please if you don't like don't read! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this all I own is the idea. **

**Dean Ambrose/Goldust: Dean Ambrose Doesn't Like Surprises**

Dean was backstage watching the Royal Rumble in the shield's locker-room. Seth and Roman were both watching Dean react to the entrances and eliminations.

"He really gets into it doesn't he?" Roman says staring at Dean. Seth laughs.

"Yeah Jimmy told me that whenever he and Sami would come over to his house for pay-per-view night he'd be the first one to mark out…" Seth says.

"I can't even imagine what it would be like to date him…he's a freak…" Roman says. Seth hit him hard on the arm, "OW!" Roman cries out making Dean turn his head, Seth just shrugged and Dean turns back around.

"He's our partner try and get to know him will you?" Seth says. Roman just nods kissing Seth's lips softly. Dean stands up his mouth wide open.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Dean yells at the screen as Goldust's music rings out. Dean runs out of the locker-room waiting backstage by the curtain his eyes glued to the screen fixed on Goldust, Dean growls at Michael Cole talking to the screen as if he could be heard, "His name is Goldust you idiot…not Dustin!" Dean grimaced as Goldust hits the pole and tumbles to the ground. Cody grinning in the ring. Dean has his hands on his hips when Goldust arrives backstage, "GOLDIE!"

"Ah shit…hey Deano…" Goldust says smiling at his boyfriend. Dean just shakes his head stomps his foot hard on the ground.

"Why and the hell didn't you tell me you were coming back tonight?!" Dean pouts.

"Sorry bosses orders…" Goldust says.

"Which one? Hunter, Stephanie or Vince?" Dean asks.

"Hunter…" Goldust says. Dean growls folding his arms, "You're cute when you pout…"

"I just don't understand why you couldn't tell you boyfriend you were coming tonight?" Dean says.

"Dean…" Goldust says pulling Dean to him his hands around Dean's waist a crowd of superstars about 3 feet away from them gather watching this unfold. Who knew Dean Ambrose would be into someone like Goldust? Dean looks up at Goldust his bottom lip out a little. Goldust grins taking one hand and putting it behind Dean's head. He kisses Dean with full passion and lust; he looks at him and says, "It was a surprise…"

"Yeah well you should know me…Dean Ambrose hates surprises…" Dean says grinning.


End file.
